Loving Luna
by Thanatos Angelos Girl
Summary: Scorching my seared heart with a pain, not hell shall make me fear again. DracoLuna. Draco's memories of the time they spent together.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

The worst thing I have gone through is the pain I felt when my love died. Yes I, Draco Malfoy, had the emotion love. I was capable of loving. I loved a girl with pale blond hair and silvery grey eyes that were filled with dreams and creatures that only she could see. Creatures I never heard about before her and creatures I still haven't seen.

Maybe that's why I loved her. She could believe in fairytales and she soothed my mind and helped me believe in impossible things.

She was a born writer like her father and could spin fairytale worlds of underwater cities and civilizations in the sky with only a pen and paper. She could have been the best columnist at her dad's paper. She would have been.

However, I failed her and she died because I was the failure I was then and still am! She had the whole world ahead of her! She planned to travel the world. Nature and magical creatures were her passions. Passions she never got to explore because my aunt killed her.

At the time I thought she was alive in the basement as bait for Harry. I was wrong though. I can still remember walking into a room in the east corridor unexpectingly walking into the room Bellatrix Lestrange, my aunt, was using as her torture room.

_A blood curdling scream filled the air and the noise swirled around me. Slowly but surely suffocating me. The image in front of me was absolutely horrid. It broke my heart and ripped it from my chest. Only one person in my life could do this._

_Luna Lovegood._

_I shuddered at her scream that now cried out my name. She was in pale lavender clothes, a shirt and pants, with her Butterbeer cork necklace. Her face was it's same beautiful self except for the pain and desperation that tainted her face. That and the blood that dripped and dripped from her cheek made me yell at my aunt._

_If you told anyone a week earlier that I would fight my aunt to try to save Luna they would laugh. But they didn't know the truth. Luna and I had a budding and blossoming romance going on and our friends didn't notice. So when I screamed for my aunt to step away from her the other prisoners were flabbergasted. As was Bellatrix._

_"Why boy? This is for the Dark Lord! The master we both serve! He has asked this of us and we shall do as he wishes." Bellatrix cried out angered at me._

_"Why torture her? It is uneffective! She hasn't been near Potter enough to be of any use! You should stop wasting your time with her!" I yelled back stepping forward to where my aunt and Luna were only feet away from me._

_"Well then why is she alive boy? She deserves to die then if she isn't useful! She is a blood traitor! She deserves this and more!" Bellatrix yelled louder and more determined._

_She slammed her boot into Luna's side and a crack sounded out all over the room. Luna cried out and whimpered from the pain her ribs inflicted upon her._

_I growled. "She is important! She can be used as bait! Potter is loyal even to bare acquaintances!"_

_Bellatrix smirked and walked over to her nephew. "She was in the resistance Potter formed called Dumbledore's Army. She has information and I will retrieve it!" She whispered in her ear. Her smile widened as her eyes brightened. "Unless you wish to prove your loyalty to the Dark Lord or are you soft? Do you care for her Draco?"_

_I didn't say a word knowing that lying to my aunt wouldn't work. She could see the truth in my eyes._

_"I am going to save you boy. I won't let you become your aunt Andromeda or Nymphadora. You should thank me. You would add shame to our family and our master wouldn't be happy with you."_

_"If you hurt one little hair on her head I will kill you and help Potter kill you twisted love. After all the shameful loyal servant who worships the ground her Lord walks on wouldn't be happy if her love was by killed his arch enemy would she?" I asked her mockingly. I was scared but I couldn't let her hurt Luna and my anger was adrenaline to me._

_Bellatrix slapped me and her eyes filled with rage. Her appearance fit in with her mad and sadistic personality. Her long dark hair whipped around her enraged face and she snarled out the words: "I will do as my Lord wishes and as I please boy!"_

_I watched her turn back to Luna. I started to run after her when I was grabbed from behind. I wrenched myself out of the grip and noticed my father was glaring at me with hatred in his bones. "Listen to your aunt Draco." He whispered as her narrow his cold steel eyes at me._

_I have always wanted to make my father proud but I never could and I know I never can. Luna had helped me through that moment when I realized I couldn't make my dad proud of me unless I became him and even then he would have problems with me. It hurt me as I whispered Stupify with tears in my eyes just as I heard Bellatrix yell Crucio._

_My father fell to the ground with a thud and I turned to face my aunt with my wand at the ready position for dueling. I wouldn't be scared of her anymore._

_"Expelliarmus!" My aunt yelled as I countered with a Protego._

_I could see she didn't want to hurt me for fear of shaming her master since I was her nephew and because she was afraid of how he would react if she injured me in front of others. It might show that Death Eaters fight amongst each other and they aren't as united as people think. After all my aunt might be mad but she had a method to her madness._

_We fought for a long time with our wands and soon she started shouting Unforgivables at me. I was always on defense looking for a chance to jump when I heard Luna scream._

_I wrenched my gaze from my aunt to her and realized the voice wasn't hers but the spell that reflected the worst sound the person the spell was caster on could hear. That brief moment I turned to Luna my aunt yelled out from the top of her lungs Immobulus and I fell to the ground. I saw my godfather Severus Snape walk towards Bellatrix and he had granted her the chance to stun me._

_My godfather the only person besides Luna that I trusted betrayed me in a short minute that ruined my life._

He had granted her the chance to kill Luna and I watched horrified as she died in front of me. The lights in her dreamy gray eyes died out and I feel tears fall down my face as I remember that. The look on her face as she died, staring me right in the eyes. The only joy I felt that day was when I killed Snape and Bellatrix and even that was bittersweet.

Now it's been three years since that happened in which Harry beat Voldemort with my help and the Golden Trio were settling down with their loves. I was envious of them all. I could never touch Luna again and they were thinking about how many kids they wanted!

I stood up from my chair aside the fireplace and Flooed to Diagon Alley. I went into Lily's Flowers and bought blue wisteria and Flooed back to Godric Hollow's cemetery.

The snow covered the ground like a blanket of white and my boots made crunches against the snow as I walked to her grave. I was still in my church best from earlier this morning and I now appeared appropriate to walk to her grave. I kneeled down in front of the marble slab and read the inscription there.

_**Luna Lovegood**_

_**1981- 1998**_

_**Beloved daughter and brave soul**_

I placed the wisteria in front of her grave and I sat down feeling memories of my sweet Luna replaying in my head.

_"Draco! Do you see them?" She asked as we walked through Hogsmeade together._

_"The Nargles? What do you see dear?" I asked curious._

_She blushed at the word dear and nodded. "Do you see them?" She asked again._

_"No but I believe when the time is right they will let me see them." I replied and took her hand and led her to Honeydukes._

_"I believe they will too. After all you are definitely ready to see them and you deserve it too! I am glad you care and you believe despite the fact they won't let you see them. You believe more since we started to date." She noticed the last part and said it in her blunt and observant way._

_"You have taught me to believe in the impossible. For a long time I couldn't see Thestrals and one day you made me feed one even though I couldn't see them. Do you remember? You taught me in that moment to believe in more than what I see." I told her._

_I watched her face brighten. "I am glad I have touched you in such a way." She smiled._

I sighed and shivered in the cold. I needed to get home. I sighed and realized my legs were asleep however I still stood despite the pain from my waking legs. After all as Edgar Allan Poe said: "Scorching my seared heart with a pain, not hell shall make me fear again."

No matter the pain it would always pale in comparison to losing Luna.

"I miss you my angel and I must say goodbye. I will see you soon and until then enjoy the afterlife for me. I will try to enjoy the time I have left here. Take care until we meet again. Oh and I will let you know when I see a Nargle." I smiled lightly and walked away, my feet making a path in the snow and white snowflakes landed on my pale skin and silver hair.

I could also feel a chill on my cheeks and I knew then that I had cried again. She could always and would always have that effect on me. Memento mori. The phrased that summed it up even more than Edgar Allan Poe's words, the translation literally meant: Remember your own mortality.

I will always remember that since I was foolish enough to believe I would be with her here forever. I flooed back to my home and decided to finish the last part of my grieving. I grabbed the small black box on the mantel above the fireplace and opened it.

The ring that shined through was beautiful silver that caught the light, two emeralds and two sapphires on the sides of the 24 kart diamond. One sapphire and emerald on either side of the diamond.

I threw the box into the fire and felt my heart lighten a bit. I would always love her and I would always ache for her but I wouldn't carry a reminder of what could have happened anymore. I was ready to break from this grief already. After all it was eating my heart out.

"Bye Luna bell. Bye." I whispered into the fire and watched it crackle. I turned the fire down and then completely put it out and walked upstairs.

**R and R please! This was inspired by a challenge and this is my response to it!**


End file.
